bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn
Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn is the first direct-to-video episode for 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Jason and Michelle's parents drive them to Grandmum's cottage. Michelle is excited to visit, but Jason says he would rather be at space camp like his friend Trevor. His mom tells him that he'll be able to go to space camp after the cottage. Grandmum exits the cottage to greet her two grandkids. Jason and Michelle's parents leave at first, but return to give Jason the Turbo 3000 Game Console. An enthusiastic Jason runs quickly to the cottage. Upon entering, Jason looks around and notices how old-fashioned some of the furniture looks. He wonders how he would be able to play the console on an old T.V. Grandmum comes up behind him and asks what he's holding. Jason tells her that he's holding the best game in the world, Bonsai Master 3: Pruner of Destiny. She asks him if he can make it work on the old T.V. Jason answers that no job's too hard when you use your head. As Jason prepares to plug in the console, Michelle walks up and asks him what he has. He tells her that it's a Turbo 3000 and their dad gave it to them. She asks if he'll be able to hook it up to the old T.V. He replies that it'll be easy. With some difficulty, he finally manages to plug it in. Michelle, holding one of the controllers and eager to play it, asks Jason if the console is ready. He says that since their dad handed it to him and he was the one who hooked it up, he gets to play it first. She retorts that hooking it up is half the fun, so she gets to go first. As the twins argue about who gets to play the console first, Grandmum asks them what is going on there. She then tells them she can't have them fight like frogs and dogs. She tells them that she's glad that they got a new video game console, but advices them that they need to wait their turns, and let someone else go first every now and then. She says this is called patience, and it's a virtue. She quotes the Bible verse, "A patient man has great understanding, but a quick-tempered man displays folly." She asks Jason and Michelle if they knew what folly means. They shake their heads and Grandmum tells them that folly means foolishness or trouble and having to go first all the time only leads to trouble, but good things come to those that wait. After Grandmum leaves, Jason says he couldn't agree more and tells Michelle that is precisly why she should wait her turn. Michelle says that since she has the controller, she gets to play it first. Jason boasts that he has the controller that's plugged in. Not long after he turned on the game console, the T.V. gets busted. Jason is rendered speechless. At the dining table, Michelle asks what's for dinner. Grandmum answers that she's serving one of Granddad's favorites, pie. Michelle giggled at the thought of eating pie for dinner. Grandmum replies that she and Granddad would have it thrice a week. Michelle asks if pie was always served for dinner in England. Grandmum tells her that some strange dishes are sometimes served. Michelle, a little hesitant to eat, asks what kind of pie they're having. Jason is about to eat his piece of pie when Grandmum tells Michelle that it's kidney pie. Michelle and Jason ask if they can go upstairs to play. Grandmum allows them to do so, while adding that she was going to show them her collectables, but it could wait until tomorrow. As Jason and Michelle go upstairs, Michelle notices four penguin figurines on a shelf. Grandmum imforms her that Granddad gave them to her on their honeymoon in the Falkland Islands. Michelle says that she'll be careful with the penguin figurines. Upstairs, Jason is bored out of his mind and Michelle is playing with the penguin figurines. Jason notices a ring hanging from the ceiling. After a few jumps, he grabs it and a staircase to the attic is revealed. Michelle tells Jason to put the stairs back. Jason says that he needs to pull them from the top and climbs up to the attic. Michelle realizes what that would mean and follows him. Jason finds some outer space-themed stuff, including the Rockhopper, in a box. Michelle finds some pictures of her and Jason's granddad. Jason asks if that is really Granddad. Michelle answers that it couldn't be anybody else. Jason grabs a picture of Granddad in front of a large telescope. He wonders where that was taken. Jason and Michelle turn to the cloth covering the telescope. After they run to it, they start arguing over who gets to use it first. Michelle attempts to settle the argument by saying that since she is the oldest, she gets to decide who uses the telescope first. Jason retorts that the age difference is only five minutes. Michelle says that she can decide that Jason can go first, but she decides that she'll go first. After a few seconds, Jason says that it's his turn now. Michelle replies that she's not even close to being done, and tells him to wait his turn, quietly. Jason notices the penguin figurines and the ship and gets an idea. He puts the figurines in the ship and yells as loudly as he can while playing with them to distract Michelle. Michelle taunts that she can't hear him. In response, Jason walks as close as he can to Michelle and yells at the top of his lungs. When Michelle does nothing, Jason starts backing up until he trips over a small toolbox and drops the ship. The ship bounces around before finally hovering. Jason tells Michelle what he's seeing, but Michelle doesn't believe him. Zidgel declares that he and his crew need Jason's help. Fidgel galeezles Jason and Midgel flies the ship off into outer space. Aboard the Rockhopper, Zidgel introduces himself and his crew to Jason. Jason asks where are they going. Fidgel answers that they received a report on their fax machine that the Planet Wait-Your-Turn is in crisis. When Jason asks what the crisis is, Zidgel answers that they don't know. He then orders Midgel to engage hyper drive. Midgel points out that they're only ten miles away and asks if he was able to read a map. Fidgel comments that if Zidgel was wearing his glasses, he would be able to. Fidgel tells Jason that Zidgel doesn't wear glasses because he thinks they make him look silly. Zidgel retorts that what Fidgel said isn't true, he just doesn't like the red marks they make on his beak. Midgel prepares to land the ship. The landing turns out a little bumpy. After the landing, Jason says it felt like the landing gear broke off. Fidgel says that the landing gear isn't a bad idea. Fidgel declares that since he's the scientist, he should exit the ship first. Midgel points out that since he's the engineer, he should go out first. Zidgel butts in by saying that since he's the captain, he should go out first. Kevin asks if he can stay on board. Zidgel decides that Kevin should be the one to exit the ship first. After Kevin exits the ship, the planet is revealed to be inhabited by vacuum cleaner-like aliens who are waiting in line. Zidgel orders everyone else to leave the ship. One vacuum cleaner argues that another vacuum cleaner can't just cut in front of him like that. The other vacuum cleaner replies that he cut in front of a couple of vacuum cleaners and other vacuum cleaners cut in front of them. Hearing all this, Midgel comments how their behavior is a little off on a planet that's named "Wait-Your-Turn". Zidgel exclaims that those vacuum cleaners cutting in line are acting barbaric and orders the crew back aboard the ship. Midgel reminds him that they got a job to do. Kevin grabs a vacuum cleaner and puts him back farther in line. That vacuum cleaner complains that he can't wait that long. Kevin tells him to be nice, which that vacuum cleaner responds by trying to bite him. Fidgel asks how long the cutting in line has been going on. A mustached vacuum cleaner answers that it started when President No-I'm-The-President took office. A vacuum cleaner with some teeth missing interrupts that he pushed his way into office. Zidgel declares they he and his crew heard their distress signal and they are here to help them. A green one-toothed vacuum cleaner who sounds like Larry the Cucumber informs them that they didn't call about the cutting in line. Another vacuum cleaner tells them that they called them about the heat. Zidgel notices that the planet is kind of hot as a barbecue, a sauna, and someone barbecuing in a sauna. Zidgel orders Midgel to key up the satellite viewing system in order to find out why the planet is so hot. Midgel reports that the planet is trying to get ahead of the other planets. Fidgel discovers that there is a cutting in line bug infecting the planet. A vacuum cleaner that Kevin carried farther in line explains that the bug was introduced by President No-I'm-The-President. Midgel also reports that the planet is heading directly to the sun. However, none of the vacuum cleaners care, because their planet was ahead of all the others. Midgel thinks that being on the planet that's first is good news. Jason suddenly realizes that the cutting in line bug is starting to affect them. Midgel says that the bug affected him first. Fidgel retorts that he was first. Kevin just says that he was first. Jason warns e Locations *Grandmum's Cottage *Wait-Your-Turn Fun Facts Trivia *This is the only episode of the series where there's no title card. *Various scenes from the episodes were cut up in the televised version of the episode and on the Complete Season One DVD, including from when Jason receives the Turbo 3000 till it was when they get up to the attic.(See Remarks) Remarks *The controller for the Turbo 3000 is actually plugged in the second socket, and that's normally for the other player. So Jason wouldn't been able to play the game. *Jason tells the inhabitants of Wait-Your-Turn about patience. Because the scenes of Jason and Michelle fighting was absent in the recut, it doesn't show Grandmum telling them about the lesson, so it doesn't explain how Jason learned the lesson. *When Jason was tormenting Michelle, you can see the inside of his mouth is purple. Ron Smith stated in the commentary that he was eating ice pops. Inside References *Larry the Cucumber makes a cameo appearance as a vacuum cleaner. *Michelle says that she and Jason stopped at Burger Bell on their way to the cottage. Gallery AtticTelescope.png Th 016.jpg|2002 Vhs Front Th 005.jpg|2002 Dvd Back Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes